Five Night's at Grojband
by Chris Nest
Summary: It's been a month since the mansion incident and Corey needs money to reserve a huge gig for the band. He finds a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and desperate for the money get's the job. Night watch at a restaurant didn't sound to hard... until the lights went out and the animatronics began to move.
1. Prologue

"I don't see what the big deal, it's a job as a night security guard, doesn't sound too hard." Daxter said never hearing of Five Night's at Freddy's.

"You haven't seen anything yet old friend." I said with a smirk. "So without further ado, let the nightmare begin."

()()()()()()()()

Things weren't going well for everyone's favorite blue haired guitar player, it had been over a month since he had saved everyone from the haunted mansion and trapped his sister Trina inside a painting. Now he had been trying to book a big gig for the band but the reservation required a somewhat large fee. One hundred dollars to reserve a spot at the fanciest restaurant in Peaceville, so Corey had looked through the papers and eventually found an ad that caught his attention.

A new restaurant had opened in Peaceville last week and was looking for a night security guard. Corey was officially interested and smiled hopeful that he'd found just what he needed.

"Guys, I think I found something." Corey called gaining his friends attentions. Laney, Kin, and Kon rushed over to hear Corey out.

"What did you find Cor?" Laney asked. Corey began reading the ad out loud for everyone to hear.

"Help wanted. Vintage pizzeria given new life. Come be part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What could go wrong? One hundred dollars a week, to apply call 1-888-Faz-Fazbear." Corey read.

"Sounds good Corey, that's exactly how much we need for the gig!" Kin proclaimed excited to hear that the band would actually get the gig.

"Cor why would it ask, what could go wrong?" Laney asked pointing out the obviously out of place question for a restaurant ad.

"Beats me but we need that money." Corey answered unsure of what that meant.

"What if it's another trap like the mansion?" Kon questioned remembering how he and everyone else has been imprisoned by Trina.

"What are the odds of that guy seriously?" Corey pointed out, the odds of him being tricked again were slim. "It's safe, I promise. I'll head out there tomorrow and get the job."

Laney, Kin, and Kon all exchanged looks but eventually trusted Corey's decision, they needed this gig anyway. If Corey was willing to get an actual job for the rest of them, who were they to stop him? If only they had stopped him, he would have never experienced the nightmare and terrors that awaited him at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

***First Night Transition***

So Corey got the job and was now trying on the security outfit, it fit him pretty well. The manager seemed eager for him to start work right away, Corey did question it but was happy nonetheless to have the job anyway. The manager introduced Corey each of the animatronics, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and the Marionette. As Corey passed one of the party rooms and Corey noticed another animatronic but it was in pieces.

"Whose that?" He asked. The manager glanced at the pile of machinery and sighed.

"That's Mangle, the kids take her apart and are supposed to put her back together but they never do." The Manager explained.

"Can I put her back together?" Corey asked surprising the manager.

"I d-don't think that's a good idea." He answered confusing Corey.

"Why not, we can't just leave Mangle like that?" Corey argued feeling honestly sympathetic for the pile of metal.

The manager said no again and motioned for Corey to move along. Corey shot one more glance toward Mangle and he could've sworn that he saw her wink at him. Corey was led to his new office which had a fan to keep him cool. The manager gave Corey a empty Freddy Fazbear head, flashlight, and laptop to check the cameras. Corey thanked the Manager for the job before he left Corey to get to work, for some reason the manager seemed eager to leave. Corey listened as the lights were shut off and the doors locked, he leaned back in his chair and started his first night.

"This isn't to hard, a little boring but easy money." Corey said to himself as he threw paper balls trying to get them in the garbage can. Seconds later the phone rang.

()()()()()()()()

"That's the prologue and Corey's nightmare is only just beginning." I said as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"Did that fox thing wink at him or am I just imagining things?" Daxter questioned.

"I don't know Dax, guess you'll have to find out next time. As usual if you like this chapter, fav us and leave us a review. We love hearing from all of you." I stated before Daxter continued.

"Till next time, be sure to keep your flashlights close, and stay awesome."


	2. Night One

"Hello folks, we're back with the first night. And before we get started we have a shout to give." I state as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder with a megaphone.

"A big shout out for CreativeWriter96 for acting as the manager! Be sure to check him out and his newest story GrojLeaf, be sure to show him some love and leave a fav or review!" Daxter screams making my ears ring.

"Without further ado, let's get on with the show." I say and press play.

()()()()()()()()

**First Night**

**12:00 AM**

Corey stared at the phone unsure of who would be calling at this time of night. Without much of a choice he answered the call. The voice began to speak.

_"Hello, hello hello. Hello and welcome to your new Summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."_

"Oh, thank you." Corey said but the phone guy didn't answer him.

_"Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here, and to help you get started on this new and exciting career path."_

"How is this job exciting?" Corey questioned but still was unanswered.

_"Now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. You know. Some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uhh..."_

"What do you mean by negative impression?" Corey asked starting to feel the first hint of fear.

_"That old restaurant was kinda left to rot for quite awhile but I want to reassure you. Fazbear entertainment is comitted to family fun, and above all safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics."_

"Oh yeah, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Marionette, and Mangle. I fix her up after my shift." Corey said looking forward to putting Mangle back together

_"Facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, their all tied into some sort of criminal data base, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey we should be paying them to guard you."_

**1:00**** AM**

Corey's eyes widened. "Guard me from what exactly?"

_"Uh, now that being said. No new system is without it's... kinks. Your only the second guard to work at that location. The first guy finished his week, but complained about conditions, we switched him over to the day shift. So hey lucky you right?"_

"What conditions!?" Corey asked, his fear rising as more questions filled his head.

_"Mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seem to move around at night and even attempted to get into his office. Now from what we know that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place on Earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper night mode."_

Cody was shaking with fear as the words hit him like a truck, he should've listened to Laney about this job. This job was seriously bad news. But as if thing shouldn't get worse, the phone guy continued to speak.

_"So when it get's quiet, they think their in the wrong room. So then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this. There's a music box over at the Prize Corner and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just every once and while switch over to the Prize Corner video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics but it does affect... one of them."_

**2:00 AM**

Corey searched through his memory and remembered that the Marionette is in the Prize Corner, that doll honestly creeped him out. How kids found it entertaining was a mystery to him but he did not want that thing coming anywhere near him. Corey listened intently as the phone guy continued to speak.

_"And as for the rest of them we have an even easier solution. You see there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots mistaking you for an endoskeleton without it's costume on and wanting to stuff you into a suit. So hey we've given you, a empty Freddy Fazbear head. Problem solved. Put it on anytime and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

Corey picked up the empty head and put it on his head, his vision was highly restricted but if it kept him safe he'd put this head on in a heartbeat. Just as if things couldn't possibly get worse, the phone continued to talk.

_"Something else worth mentioning, it's kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey you have a flashlight, and even though it can run out of power. The building cannot, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well I think that's it, you should be golden. Check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

The call ends and Corey breathes slowly as everything the phone guy had said sinks in. The animatronics move and they want to stuff him into one of the robotic suits, and he saw what was inside them. He wouldn't survive being forcefully pressed into one of those things, Corey quickly flipped the laptop up and checked each room. Game Area, Kid's Cove, Left Air Vent, Right Air Vent, Main Hall, Parts/Services, Party Room 1 through four, Prize Corner, and lastly the Show Stage. His heart skipped a beat. Bonnie was gone.

"Where did he go, where did he go!?" Corey asked himself in a panic as he flipped through the cameras until he stopped at Party Room 3 and flashed the light.

There standing with a guitar was Bonnie, staring right a the camera as if mocking him. Corey quickly changed to Party Corner and rewound the music box to keep the Marionette happy. He could already feel that tonight would be one long night.

**3:00 AM**

"Okay, I don't need to panic. I know where he is, I should be fine as long as I keep an eye on him." Corey said to himself as he switched back to the Prize Corner to rewind the music box.

Corey proceeded to flip back to check on Bonnie and luckily he hadn't moved, still stood there staring at the camera creepily. Scanning over the other cameras and making sure to rewind the music box whenever he had to, everything seemed to be going smoothly. Corey felt his nerves calming down as he lazily cycled through the different camera feeds, nothing changed for quite some time.

"Wait what!?" Corey said as he cycled back and noticed that Bonnie was missing again.

In a panic Corey cycled through the feeds until he jumped back seeing Party Room 4, Bonnie was two inches away from the camera, staring with wide unblinking eyes. Corey's heart was going wild as the robotic bunny continued to stare at him, unmoving, just there. Corey quickly changed to the main stage and words appeared at the top of the screen as the image disappeared into static.

**4:00 AM**

"Signal interrupted!?" He proclaimed.

Corey cycled through the feeds until finally the feed returned revealing that Chica had left the stage. Scared, Corey quickly checked the other feeds only to discover Bonnie was missing yet again. He landed on the Main Hall and found Chica staring at the camera, with her mouth open and her eyes were black with white pupils now. The sight was without a doubt nerve wrecking.

"This can't be happening, where are you Bonnie?" Corey asked, just as he heard something to his right. He froze.

Slowly, painfully slow, Corey turned his head to the right vent and turned on the light. Nothing there, afraid and worried he quickly checked the feed and opened up the right air vent feed. He flashed the light and froze, Bonnie was inside, staring at the camera as usual but now he was to close for comfort. So much for it being impossible for them to get in his office. Another noise caught his attention and Corey looked up in the direction of the main hall. He turned his flashlight on to see Freddy, standing there and like the rest of them, staring and not moving.

**5:00 AM**

"All of them are after me." Corey whispered knowing he still had the mask.

He heard Bonnie moving in the vent again and without thinking he slapped the mask on his head and stood still as Bonnie entered the room. Bonnie walked over to Corey causing him to freeze up, his breathing heavy with fear. Bonnie made some sort of sound as if scanning the room, a blue light swept over him. The sound quieted down and Corey slowly looked around the room while wearing the mask, he didn't see Bonnie so he took the mask off and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was to close." Corey muttered as he checked his cameras again, and found Freddy in the Game Area.

Corey continued cycling through the cameras but was unable to locate Chica but he did find Bonnie back in Party Room 3 with his guitar. Corey breathed a sigh of relief as he finally stopped searching the cameras unable to find Chica. He shined his flashlight down the hall to find Chica holding a plate with a cupcake on it. He stared at her but just as he reached for the mask.

**6:00 AM**

In a flash the animatronics were back in their spots acting as if nothing happened, Corey felt relieved as he heard the manager, Jesse, open the doors and the lights one by one came back on. He wasn't sure if he could really do this for four more nights but his band needed the money, they couldn't pass up on the opportunity to get this gig. He'd have to tell the band, they would have to believe him about the animatronics. Jesse walked into the office surprised to see Corey alive.

"Mornin Corey. You look like you've seen a ghost." Jesse said with a knowing smirk.

"You... could say that. Can I leave now, it's six?" Corey asked.

"Y-y-yeah hah. G-go on. I have tooo...set up." Jesse said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you sir, and I'll be back tonight. I think." Corey stated moving past Jesse, still eyeing his manager with suspicion. As Corey made his way out of the building he stopped by Kid's Cove where Mangle lay in a metallic heap.

"Oh yeah, Mangle." He murmured before walking into Kid's Cove and kneeling next to Mangle.

He picked up Mangle's fallen eye and put it back into her head, locking it int place. He continued by grabbing the pieces for her arms and putting it together for her. When he finished the arm he looked at his work and smiled, he continued for another hour putting Mangle back together. He put the last piece on and he pulled Mangle to her feet, she looked good and cute like the others. Well not quite like the others after he found out they moved at night, a thought hit him at that moment.

"Do you move too Mangle?" Corey asked nervously expecting Mangle to move at any moment but surprisingly she doesn't. "Guess your not like the others."

Corey turns to leave, he walks out the door and just as Mangle is out of sight.

_"Thank you darling for fixin' me up."_

Corey rushed back to the room to see Mangle still in the same pose, she hadn't moved but he could've sworn that she just talked. He smiled and nodded toward her before he left the building to head home... until he had to return for the second night.

()()()()()()()()

"That's it for now and man things are heating up, the animatronics are just getting started and what's the deal with Mangle?" I asked as Daxter climbed onto my shoulder.

"So they move, big deal, I could survive getting stuffed into one of those suits." Daxter said bravely.

"Unless they choose to force you into that cupcake with the eyes popping out of it." I said with a smirk.

"You just had to plant that thought in my head... didn't you?"

"Yep, as usually if you enjoyed this chapter be sure to fav it and leave us a review. Thanks again CreativeWriter96 for helping out with this story, we really appreciate it. Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to."

"Stay awesome!"


	3. Night Two: Close Call

"Hey folks we are back and with night two. Corey narrowly escaped death last time at the hands of Toy Bonnie and is reluctant on returning." I announced as Daxter climbed out of my jacket shaking with fear.

"Do we seriously have to continue this story?" Daxter questioned.

"Of course." I answered. "And again a big shout out to CreativeWriter96 for playing as Jesse the Manager. Be sure to check him out and give his stories a good read."

"Trust me, compared to 'others' he's cool." Daxter added. "Not as cool as me of course but still." Daxter added just as the clock hit midnight.

"Well time for my shift, see you later Dax." I said before leaving Daxter alone in the house.

"I'll never understand why you stand working in that place." Daxter questioned.

()()()()()()()()

"Cor you can't be serious." Laney questioned after Corey had briefly explained how his first night went.

Kin and Kon were exchanging questioning glances as well. Corey's story was a bit farfetched, even after they had been trapped inside that cursed mansion. Corey opened his mouth to explain when Spook walked into the garage and tackled him, licking his face wildly. Spook was Corey's Etheralpup that had saved him from near death while fighting Scare-Fright.

"Sorry Corey, we just don't understand, aren't animatronics already supposed to be moving, it's normal." Kin pointed out, Corey may have added that they did move around during the day.

"If they move around during the day why not night, it makes sense." Kon adds actually understanding the problem at hand.

"But they'll stuff me into a suit and trust me I've seen what's inside." Corey said as he sat up with Spook barking happily. "If I'm caught I won't survive."

"Just calm down, it's only for four more nights. How hard could it be?" Laney asked, questioning whether or not Corey had completely lost his mind or if he was just paranoid.

"I g-guess your right Lanes... alright I'll g-go back tonight." Corey stated reluctantly, his band needed that gig and it was easy to hide from Bonnie. He would just have to pay close attention to his surroundings is all.

"If you can save all of us, then this is a cake walk." Kon said encouraging Corey, even though deep down Corey had a really bad feeling about this whole thing.

***Back to Work Transition***

Corey walked into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after taking a few deep breathes to calm himself down. Jesse was talking to another employee but when he spotted Corey his eyes widened in surprise. He honestly hadn't expected Corey to come back, few night guards ever returned, some died and lucky ones survived and never returned. Jesse waved the employee away as Corey approached him, worry and fear clear in the young teens expression.

"Back again are you?" Jesse asked. "Gotta say I'm surprised."

"I d-decided to come back, I kind of n-need the money." Corey said glancing at the animatronics as they moved and served food to the customers around the restaurant. Jesse noticed this as well and knew what Corey had experienced last night.

"Well that's great to hear." Jesse said. Corey looked at Jesse making eye contact as he ask the question he needed to know.

"Is it true?" He asked expecting that Jesse already knew about the animatronics. He looked around the restaurant and all the customers, he pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that every night guard asked about this.

"Is what true?" Jesse asked playing dumb, he had to keep the restaurant running after all.

"Jesse please, they were after me last night." Corey said causing the table next to them to glance over at the duo.

"Just calm down for a second, and let's discuss this in my office."

Jesse led Corey to his office, he glanced over at the ever creepy animatronics, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest at the sight. They soon made it to the door leading to Jesse's office. Corey walked in, and he closed the door as he came in. Jesse sat in his chair as Corey sat across from him.

"Alright Corey, you were saying? Something about someone being after you last night?" He asked

"Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, they were all after me last night, something about stuffing me into a suit." Corey explained in a rush, his heart racing as he recollected the memory of his first night. Jesse sighed again and knew there he had no choice but to explain.

"Yes yes, what you said is true. The animatronics move at night and they try to make you one of them." Jesse paused as if considering whether to not to continue. He did. "And that's why the mask was there, so they would't do that."

"Has anyone, d-died before while doing this j-job?" Corey asked reluctantly.

"Unfortunately yes, we only lost one guard. Bless his soul." Jesse glanced at the clock.

**11:50 PM**

"Well Corey, it's almost midnight. Time to start your shift." Jesse said.

Jesse led Corey out of his office as the customers began leaving, Jesse put a hand on Corey's shoulder silently wishing him luck before he headed for the door. Corey turned and headed for his office knowing the night was going to be heard Jesse lock up the place as he headed for his office, passing by the Kid's Cove as he noticed that Mangle was once again broken. Corey felt sympathy for the animatronic and entered the room, sitting next to Mangle. He glanced at the clock and saw that he had five minutes till midnight, before they starting moving again and hunting him down.

"I'm sorry they do this to you Mangle." Corey murmured, no answer from Mangle. "I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. My names Corey." He added.

Mangle didn't move or made any suggestion that she was going to do or say anything. Corey was beginning to wonder if he had truly lost his mind but he sighed and continued to talk to the broken animatronic.

"Thanks for... well not coming after me. Your my favorite one here." Corey paused for a second expecting some sort of response but got none. "I just wanted to let you know that." Corey said as he stood.

"I'll be back after my shift to fix you up again. Bye Mangle." Corey said as he left Kid's Cove, just as he left the room he heard what sounded like a fuzzy radio feed but he could make out a few words.

_"Be... c-c-careful... d-darling or... t-t-they'll get... y-y-you."_

Corey looked behind him as if expecting to see Mangle but the sound stopped abruptly and he clearly heard the warning. Mangle was rooting him on, she wasn't going to come after him. Smiling Corey nodded and quickly took off to get back to his office.

**Night Two**

**12:00 AM**

Corey sat down in his office and made sure he had all he needed to survive the night, flashlight, Freddy Mask, and the laptop to check the cameras. He quickly checked both vents and the hallway, he quickly rewound the music box and just as he finished the phone began to ring again. The phone guy was had left him another message, Corey feared what the message would tell him. Could things really get worse then this? Reluctantly Corey pressed the answer button and listened to the message.

_"Uh hello, hello. See I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem, you're a natural. By now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting the back room. Those are from the previous location and we just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them uhh... they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology."_

"What!? Why would they do that? Wait, they can't move right, right?" Corey questioned beginning to panic as he wound up the music box again and listening to the message.

_"But they were just so ugly, ya know, and the smell. Uhh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid friendly. Those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do the whole, Freddy Head trick should work on them to. So whatever."_

"I really hope they can't move, three are hard enough to keep track of." Corey muttered with fear as once again he rewound the music box.

_"I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate, oh wait Foxy. Oh yeah Foxy. Uhh, hey listen that one was always a bit twitchy uhh, I'm not sure if the Freddy Head trick will work on Foxy."_

**1:00 AM**

"Then what am I supposed to do!?" Corey screamed, his only means of defense gone due to one animatronic having glitches.

_"If for some reason he activates during the night, and you see him standing at the far end of the hall. Just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart or something. Come to think of it, you might want t try that one any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds."_

"So if my flashlight runs out of power..." Corey paused, not wanting to finish that sentence, he didn't want to see what happened without his flashlight to protect him against Foxy.

_"That glitch might've carried over to the newer models to. Oh one more thing. Don't forget the music box, I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It's always, thinking, I don't think the Freddy Mask will fool it. So please don't forget the music box. I'm sure it won't be a problem, have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."_

Corey quickly proceeded to rewind the music box and then check each camera feed to see if anything had moved. Just as he reached the Game Area he noticed that Balloon Boy was missing, he didn't even know that was an animatronic. Corey checked through the cameras until he reached Kid's Cove, what he saw or more like what he didn't see sent chills up his spine. Mangle was gone... but she told him to be careful, was she going to turn on him?

**2:00 AM**

He searched the cameras wildly until he landed on Party Room 4 where Bonnie was staring at the camera.

"Already coming after me, you've got to be kidding me." Corey proclaimed as he shined his light a few times at Bonnie hoping it would stun him.

Corey paused to shine his flashlight down the hallway and was met with a horrid sight, Foxy, torn and shredded glaring at him. His eyes reflecting the light from Corey's flashlight. His mouth hanging open and one hooked hand held high as if ready to run at him. Corey quickly flashed Foxy a few times before rewound the music box in a hurry before he cycled through the camera feeds.

_"Hi."_

"W-What!? Whose there!?" Corey asked hearing what sounded like a little kids voice around him.

In a panic Corey checked the left vent and found Balloon Boy moving toward him, panicking Corey slapped the Freddy Mask on in a hurry and listened as Balloon Boy entered the room. He looked at Corey and he listened as the thump of the vents signaled that he had left. Sighing with relief Corey took off the Freddy Mask and flashed his light down the hallway to see that Foxy was gone.

**3:00 AM**

Corey looked at the cameras and found Bonnie in Party Room 4 crouched and ready to enter the vent, in order to get into his office. Bonnie as usual was staring at the camera with those emotionless eyes of his. Corey switched the feed to wind the music box again and when he went back to check on Bonnie he found that he was missing. Seconds later he heard vent noises and turned the feed to the right air vent, he turned on the light just in time to see Bonnie's hand slam the ground from around the corner.

"No, no, no, no! He wasn't this fast last night!" Corey said to himself as he slapped the Freddy Mask back on.

Bonnie entered the room and got in Corey's face, his breathing growing heavy as Bonnie scanned Corey to see whether or not he should stuff him into a suit. Bonnie finished scanning and left the room leaving Corey to survive, Corey breathed a sigh of relief before taking off the mask. Corey cycled through the cameras but as he reached the Prize Corner to wind the music box he heard radio feed that sounded a lot like Mangle's. He flashed the light to see Mangle hanging from the ceiling.

"M-Mangle?" Corey murmured in question as he closed the cameras to flash his light down the hallway to see Foxy again.

"Go away Foxy." Corey said before flashing his light a couple times to make sure he left.

**4:00 AM**

Corey wound up the music box again and cycled through the camera feeds to find everyone, he found Chica in the Main Hall again and flashed her a little with his flashlight before moving onto the other feeds. He heard the sound of something moving in the vents and panicked instantly as he checked both vents, luckily nothing was there. Corey lowered the camera only to see Freddy inside his office, panicking Corey lapped the head on and froze in fear not daring to move as Freddy scanned him.

'Please, please be fast enough.' Course begged silently in his mind.

Freddy finished scanning the room and silently moved out leaving Corey alone, with his racing heart. Shaken from the near death experience he slipped off the mask and put it down and flashed the flashlight down the hall to see Foxy again and Chica. Corey flashed the duo a couple times before he went back to the camera to rewind the music box, he didn't want the Marionette coming after him.

"Okay, stay calm, I got this." Corey said to himself trying desperately to get his nerves under control again.

Corey cycled through the feeds again and found that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. He searched and eventually found him in Party Room 4 about to climb into the vent again. He couldn't find Mangle though, she had vanished again.

**5:00 AM**

"Where are you Mangle?" Corey asked out loud as he rewound the music box and flashed his light down the hall to see that Chica was standing there still in place.

He had the mask on his desk ready to slip it on if the need ever arise. He searched through the camera feeds again and this time realized that Bonnie was gone again, he put the laptop down to flash the hall to see that Chica had disappeared as well. He went back tot he cameras and found that Chica was back in the Main Hall, Corey continued searching through the cameras in a desperate search for Bonnie. Corey suddenly heard a familiar sound that had just went silent.

_"W-Want to j-j-join the band?"_

Suddenly a mechanical hand grabbed the back of Corey's neck and pulled him out of the chair. Suddenly lifted and dangling from the air starring eye to eye with Bonnie. Corey struggled in Bonnie's grasp but the animatronic only laughed.

_"Your b-b-breaking the rules l-little one. Let me h-h-help you."_

"No, let me go, somebody help me!" Corey screamed in fear as tears sprang to his eyes as he struggled to escape.

_"Q-Quite the r-r-rude ain't he d-d-darling?" _

In a flash Bonnie was jerked away, Corey fell to the ground his beanie falling over his eyes. He scrambled back to his feet just in time to see all sorts of wires pulling Bonnie back into the vent. He saw a flash of pink and he recalled where the he had heard the other voice before, he was literally seconds away from dying. And he was saved... by Mangle.

**6:00 AM**

()()()()()()()

"I'm back form my shift and things sure seem to be getting interesting." I said as I took my night guard cap off and hung it up.

"Mangle is helping Corey, it's official, this story makes no sense." Daxter proclaims.

"And yet you won't enter the restaurant. Anyway, if you enjoyed this chapter fav it and be sure to leave us a review telling us what you think." I said giving you all a thumbs up.

"Till next it's Chris and Daxter reminding you all."

"To stay awesome!"


	4. Night Three: More at Risk

"Hey boys and girls Daxter here, and you might've noticed that Chris isn't exactly here. He's... at work. Should've been home awhile ago actually." Daxter says worry clear in his expression. Suddenly the phone rings and Daxter discovers that it's a prerecorded message.

"Hello, hello hello. If your hearing this then I guess you found this story. I left a message for all of you, but I assure you that Chris is fine. He's just had a... rough night." The phoneguy said.

"Do you guys have any idea what this means?" Daxter asks laughing.

"Anyway, the animatronics have had some sort of upgrade that directly connects to fanfiction. Specifically the reviews, the less reviews the more active the animatronics become every night." Phone guy explained.

"So no reviews means no Chris?" Daxter asks looking at you with worry.

"So I'm sure he'll be fine, not like the last guy, never mind, have a good night." Phone guy says and then the message ends.

()()()()()()()()

Corey left his office reluctantly and found that all the animatronics had returned to their rightful places, including Mangle who had somehow moved while broken in pieces. He turned around just as he heard Jesse unlocking the front doors and entering, he spotted Corey and rightfully seemed surprised. Surviving one night is impressive but two, Jesse smirked noting he was impressed with Corey's ability to survive.

"Jesse, can I talk to you?" Corey asked as he walked over to Jesse.

"Sure Corey." Jesse said as he got a cup and filled it with Pepsi from the soft drink machine.

"About last night, umm, do all the animatronics attack the night guard?" Corey asked avoiding making eye contact with Jesse, as he took a seat at one of the tables.

"As far as we know yes, why do you ask?" Jesse questioned wondering where Corey was going with this question, of course all the animatronics attacked the night guard. It's never been different, how Corey was sitting here still breathing is a miracle. Jesse st

"Well umm, Bonnie, got me last night." Corey muttered causing Jesse to look at him with raised eyes.

"Then how are you sitting here now?" Jesse questioned as he took a drink of his Pepsi. Corey sighed and went ahead and said what happened.

"Mangle pulled him through the vent." Corey said.

Jesse choked on his drink and spit out his drink, beginning to cough loudly in shock. He looked at Corey as he caught his breath, his eyes wide as he glanced in the direction of Kid's Cove. He shook his head lightly as he processed Corey's words, the kid was sitting here, alive and breathing, thanks to Mangle. Of all the animatronics, Mangle seemed the most unlikely to help anyone out.

"Whoa, that's... interesting. That's never, really happened before." Jesse answered taking a deep breath to calm himself. "As far as I know, Mangle has been the most aggressive towards the staff."

"So why would she save me?" Corey asked, just as Jesse glanced at the clock.

"I'm not sure..." Jesse paused. "Have you been fixing her?"

"Of course I have, even if she is a machine, nothing deserves to be treated with such abuse." Corey stated finally locking eyes with Jesse.

"I guess your one lucky kid..." Jesse turned away to begin cleaning tables. "Never met a kid who cared so much."

***Back to Work Transition***

**11:55 PM**

Corey walked back into Kid's Cove where he once again found Mangle torn to pieces by the ungrateful children who had came to the restaurant. Corey did as he did last time and sat next to Mangle, picking up her eye and putting it back in it's socket. He heard the faint buzz of Mangle's radio, it sounded more torn up and fuzzy then it had last night.

"I don't know what to say." Corey murmured. "You saved me last night, I just wish I knew why. You attacked others, so why help me?"

Mangle remained silent as she usually did, Corey looked at the other endoskeleton skull hovering above Mangle's head. He had never noticed that she had two heads. Knowing she wasn't going to answer, he continued to talk to the broken animatronic.

"What I'm trying to say is... thank you. I would be in one of those suits if it weren't for you." Corey said as he picked up Mangle's head and put it on it's stand so at least she be upright until after his shift.

"Your still my favorite though, I'm sorry that no one will take the time to fix you. I'd understand why you do what you do, if I were torn up everyday and no one fixed me." Corey paused as he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

He looked back at Mangle and noticed her eyes were locked on him, her head hadn't moved only her eyes. Corey smiled as he thought he saw understanding in Mangle's eyes, even though she was a machine. He looked at the clock and new he didn't have long, he stood up and made his way to the exit. He paused at the entrance and glanced back at Mangle.

"I'll be back after my shift, I promise. I won't abandon you like the others." Corey said before he turned right heading for his office.

"Thzzzankzzzyzzzou."

Corey paused and turned around smiling as he heard Mangle's static covered radio, he quickly headed for his office. Corey took his seat and turned on the fan to keep himself cool as he made sure the Freddy Mask and his flashlight were nearby in case he'd need them. Even though he knew for a fact that he would be using both a lot this night, something about tonight felt something different. No sooner then Corey sat down, the phone rang again, another message from Phone Guy.

**Night Three**

**12:00 AM**

_"Uh, hello hello. See I told you, you wouldn't have any problems. Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not, I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy ya know, they thought the first one was too scary. So they redesigned him to be more kid friendly and put him in Kid's Cove."_

"I believe Mangle is a girl, not a guy." Corey muttered angrily as he checked the cameras, surprisingly nothing had moved just yet. Everyone was in their places.

_"To keep the toddlers entertained you know, but kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally had to put Foxy back together at the end of every shift. Eventually they just stopped trying and left him as some kind of, take apart put back together attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just, The Mangle."_

"No wonder she wants to take you all down, you don't care." Corey muttered angrily as he wound up the music box again.

_"Oh hey, before I go. I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you've might've heard lately. You know how these local stories just come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment."_

"I have a hard time believing that." Corey whispered as he check the cameras again.

_"It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual and he's on watch from opening til close. Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

**1:00 AM**

Corey wound up the music box again before he shined the flashlight down the hall to see Foxy already there. He flashed him a few times before cycling through the camera feeds. Corey paused with his eyes wide in terror, in Party Room Four was Withered Chica with both sets of jaws revealed and her arms outstretched with no hands. That dead cold stare sent shivers up his spine as he quickly cycled through the other feeds, pausing at the Main Hall to see Withered Bonnie already on the move.

"They m-move too!?" Corey said in surprise and fear.

Corey cycled through the feeds noticing how the toy versions hadn't moved an inch, guess only the withered ones wanted to move around tonight. He moved to Kid's Cove to see that Mangle had already gone missing, where she had gone he had no clue. She had such an odd pattern for sure, he paused as the sound of the vent caught his attention. Checking the vent feed, Corey found Bonnie inside the left vent, his only arm stretched out and his faceless head glaring at him with cold glowing red eyes.

"How are they so f-fast?" Corey questioned as he wound up the music box again, the sound of footsteps catching his attention.

Corey flipped the laptop closed and slapped the Freddy Mask on, Withered Bonnie stood in the office starring right at him. Corey watched in horror as Bonnie stood there scanning his face, Withered Bonnie began to move, the screech of metal rubbing against metal painful to hear. However he stayed still through the horrific moment and watched as Withered Bonnie left down the hallway disappearing into the darkness. Corey sighed and took the mask off before he flashed the light down the hall, making sure Foxy was kept in place.

**2:00 AM**

Corey quickly wound the music box again and just as he closed the laptop he heard the vents again, checking the feeds he found Withered Chica inside the right vent. He thought that this was insane, the broken ones were faster then the newer ones, it didn't make any sense. Cycling through the feeds Corey located Mangle in the Game Area, hanging from the ceiling, her only eyes blacked out with only a white pupil. Mangle however, didn't frighten him, he knew she wouldn't hurt him.

"Where are the others, oh boy." Corey paused as he landed on Party Room Four.

Withered Chica stood with her arms outstretch, her double jaws wide open, and the wires hanging out where her hands should be. Closing the laptop, Corey shined his flashlight down the hallway to see not only Foxy as usual but Withered Bonnie as well, still torn up as usual. His entire body shivered with fear as he checked the vents, nothing there luckily. He wound up the music box again, he could've sworn that thing was running out faster then usual.

"Whoa!" Corey cried as he put the laptop down to see Withered Chica. He quickly slapped the Freddy Mask on.

**3:00 AM**

Chica scanned Corey and turned to leave, Corey watched as she left, the screech of metal on metal following her. He took the mask off and flashed Foxy who looked to have gotten a tad bit closer. He checked the cameras again, making sure nothing had gotten any closer to him, paused at the Main Hall. Where Withered Freddy stood, starring at the camera like the others. Corey put the camera down and flashed the hallway like usual and checked both vents before returning to the cameras. He stopped on the Left Air Vent where he found Balloon Boy with his creepy smile.

"I don't even want to know what you do." Corey said before cycling through the cameras and rewinding the music box as well.

Corey looked down the hall to get a surprising sight, Mangle hanging from the ceiling with a smile, she didn't scare him however. In fact Mangle comforted him in some way, he knew she wouldn't hurt him. He smiled seeing her and gave her a thumbs up before he checked both air vents. Finding both to be empty luckily.

Corey checked the cameras again and found Withered Freddy to be missing once more,unable to find Freddy Corey quickly wound up the music box again before closing the cameras. He flashed his flashlight down the hallway and his eyes widened. Standing in the hallway was Withered Freddy, looking to be reaching out to grab him, so close, yes far enough to remain unnoticed by the animatronic.

"Gotta stay calm." Corey murmured to himself as he looked at the cameras again, winding the music box and checking the other camera feeds quickly.

Corey heard footsteps and quickly came out of the cameras, slapping the mask on as fast as he could. Standing in front of him with his hand outstretched was Withered Freddy. Corey watched in frozen fear, his breathing heavy, as Withered Freddy turned and walked back down the hallway. Frightened, Corey slowly took the mask off and shined his light down the hallway only to see Foxy. Freddy was gone... for now.

"Whoa!" Corey cried out as the phone began ringing again.

**4:00 AM**

He looked at it cautiously as the ringing came to a stop, the light showed that a message had been left. Unsure of what to do, Corey reached over and pressed a button to play the message. At first he heard heavy breathing, a door close, and the scraping of metal on tile floor. What he heard next make his heart skip a beat.

_"Hello, Cor, are you there? Listen I'm in a bit of trouble... okay I'm in a lot of trouble."_

"Lanes!?" Corey said out loud in complete shock, what kind of trouble could she possibly be in? He wondered as he checked the cameras and vents making sure nothing jumped him as he listened to his best friends message and plea for help.

_"I may have followed you to work, when you told us about the moving animatronics, at first I didn't believe you. But I followed you here just to make sure, didn't want the Mansion Incident happening again. I got my answer, can't say I liked it, as a matter of fact I hate it. A odd animatronic, looked like a blue cat, chased me and I went into one of the party rooms."_

Corey quickly looked through the cameras and found something odd in one of the Party Room Two, where he noticed her black boot sticking out from under one of the tables. Mangle was hiding in the left corner of the camera's vision. Corey trusted Mangle with his life, but he didn't know how she would react to Laney. The very thought of Laney being stuffed into a suit was to painful to even imagine.

**5:00 AM**

_"But I know your shift ends at six, so I'm going to try and hold out for as long as I can. Please stay safe Cor, I'm not sure if these thigns know I'm in here or not. One looked at me but left me alone, it was broken and looked like a pile of junk. Anyway you'll make it... I just hope I will to."_

The call ended and Corey heart continued to beat wildly. Laney was here and he still had a little bit of time before his shift ended and the animatronics returned to their original positions. Until then he'd have to hold out and survive the night, for Laney's sake and his own. He searched the cameras and wound the music box before checking Party Room Two to make sure Laney was still hiding in safety.

"Come on, so close." Corey murmured as he closed the cameras and on instinct slapped the mask on only to see nothing was in the room.

He took the mask off swiftly before flashing the hall to keep Foxy in place. Corey checked the vents and saw Balloon Boy in the left vent, quickly he slapped the mask back on. He waited as Balloon Boy entered the room and starred at him, he reached for him and inches away Corey heard his favorite noise. The chime of the clock, he breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Balloon Boy leave through the vent to return to his station.

**6:00 AM**

"I did it, don't know how..." Corey chuckled as he took the mask off. "But I did it. I hope Lanes is okay."

Corey stood up and with his third shift complete he left for Party Room Two to check on Laney. However at the end of the hallway hanging from the ceiling just out of the sight was Mangle, watching with what seemed to be happiness. She nodded before returning to her place at Prize Corner, awaiting to be repaired once more before the other kids tore her apart.

()()()()()()()()

"Do you have an idea to mix things up for Corey's fourth night, leave your ideas in a review and I'll pick our favorite." Dater proclaims secretly hoping for Chris's safe return.

"If you enjoyed this chapter give us a fav and leave us your thoughts and ideas. Till next time, it's... just me... signing off and reminding you all. To stay awesome!" Daxter pauses and sighs.

"It just isn't the same without him."


	5. Night Four Pt 1

"Hello everyone." Daxter greeted nervously. "It's huh... just me again. Chris is still at work, I'm starting to worry you know?" Suddenly the phone began to ring again, this time it was an actual call.

_"Uhh, hello, hello. Hey it's me again, just thought I should tell you, there's been sort of an investigation going on. Chris is sort of locked into the building, something about health violations." Phone Guy explained confusing Daxter._

"But you all reviewed so he should be fine now." Daxter glances at you all. "You did review... right? Right!?"

_"Anyway, I just wanted to say that there's really nothing to worry about. Sure there have been some, uh, casualties, but I assure you that Chris is safe and sound. The animatronics see, to be more aggressive, saying names randomly ya know, glitches in the system." Phone Guy added suspiciously._

"Oh boy, this isn't sounding good." Daxter said nervously.

_"Grojband's Rock Goddess, Matteso585, kyrogue23, and skittykat501. Stuff like that. But tonight the animatronics seem to be at the max A.I. level, all of them in fact. But anyway Chris will be fine rest assured. Anyway have a good night." Phone Guy said before the call ended abruptly. _

"Listen guys, we're friends here. And I live with Chris so if he's gone, my homes gone because he's the only one who can open the 'doors' to other worlds. So if you would like me not to be stranded and Chris to be alive and healthy, please review for his sake... but especially mine." Daxter begged with a fake smile.

()()()()()()()()

**Corey's House**

"So now you believe me?" Corey questioned once again making sure Laney wasn't tricking him.

Laney was still hiding under the table whenever he had walked in, she had just crawled out from underneath it with a relieved expression. Whatever chased her into the room must have really caught her off guard to leave her this spooked. He remembered her mentioning a blue cat, but noen of the animatronics he was aware of sounded anywhere like that.

"Yes, I believe you Cor but I doubt anyone else will." Laney stated with a shaky voice. "So your quitting right?"

"I can't Lanes, you know we need the money. Besides it's not that bad." Corey said as they walked through the hallway and through the Game Area.

Before Laney could say how dumb his idea was she noticed that they walked by the exit. She stayed silent as they entered Kid's Cove, Mangle in her usual place, still a scrap heap of metallic junk. Laney watched in curiosity as Corey approached the animatronic with confidence and relief, she watched as he knelt in front of the broken animatronic.

"Cor what are you doing?" Laney asked curiously, finally able to get her voice back.

"I'm fixing her up, I promised." Corey answered simply as he first put Mangle's fallen eye back into it's socket, Laney wasn't sure what to make of Corey's care for one animatronic in general when the rest had tried to kill him minutes ago.

"Wasn't she after you to?" Laney questioned as Corey began putting pieces together, rearranging Mangle's loose jaw back into place.

"No, last night she saved me from Bonnie." Corey stated before sighing, pausing. "The kids tear her apart every day, no one will fix her so I do."

Laney could tell just by Corey's tone that he cared for the animatronic, it caused her to roll her eyes and sigh before she knelt next to him and picked up a piece of Mangle. Corey looked at her and she shrugged in response, with their silent exchange, both worked together to fix Mangle up for the night. Yet Corey's mind went back to the cat like animatronic Laney talked about earlier, how come he hadn't seen it or even heard about it?

***Next Night Transition***

"Are you sure about this Cor?" Laney asked as Corey walked back into Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Corey seemed determined to finish the job he had, no matter what might happen to him.

"I'll be fine Lanes, trust me." Corey said cheerfully. "Besides Mangle will help me if I get into any trouble."

"If you say so, I still think I should help you." Laney said following Corey into the Pizzeria where Jesse caught sight of not only Corey but Laney as well, his eyes raising in suspicion.

"Hey Corey, looks like you're back again. Determination is something I admire in an employee. Who's your friend?" Jesse asked taking notice of Laney's presence at this time and hour.

"Thanks Jesse, this is my friend Laney, she sort of wondered into the restaurant during my shift last night." Corey explained quickly causing Jesse's eyes to widen in fear.

"I would have left if certain robots weren't hunting me down last night." Laney said sarcastically showing her usually feisty attitude.

"Well, let me say this before I go. Corey's got guts, and if anyone's gonna protect you tonight, it's him." Jesse said knowing Corey's ability to survive in dire situations.

"Wait no, I'm not staying." Laney said quickly causing Jesse to look confused.

"You're not? There's a second night guard office that's open if you change your mind." Jesse pointed out, Corey turned toward Laney with an expression she was all too familiar with, he was about to ask her a favor and she already knew what it was going to be.

"I could really use your help Lanes." Corey pointed out thinking that with two guards, he wouldn't have to deal with so many animatronics during the night. Laney sighed and looked at Jesse before finally shrugging and giving him his answer.

"I'll take it, with the same pay he has." Laney requested.

"Done." Jesse said in an instant, shaking Laney's hand. "I just need to get the stuff ready for you, and you will be all set." He continued leading both of them to the new office, where Laney would begin her first night shift, sharing the nightmare with Corey.

***Laney's Office***

**Night Four**

**12:00 AM**

Laney sat in the chair in her small, confined office with limited space. On the table in front of her were a few television screens but they were all blank of course, along with a small creepy looking cupcake, and a fan to keep her cool in the confined space. Two openings, one to her left, the other on her right, both had windows she could see through. Two buttons also on each of the openings, one for the light and the other for closing the doors. She already guessed what those were for, sadly she wasn't given a mask like Corey, she was given the laptop to check cameras. That's all.

"At least I have doors to keep them away." Laney murmured to herself, as if jinxed the phone began ringing catching her off guard. Without touching the phone the message began to play.

_"Hello? Heeeeloooo! Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. I know it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about, uhh, you'll do fine."_

"He wasn't kidding about the phone calls either." Laney said listening closely knowing all to well that it would give her some useful information.

_"Uh... let's see. First there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed to read. Eeh it's kind of a legal thing, you know. 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place, for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovery of that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property or premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah."_

"Wow, enthusiastic aren't you?" Laney questioned deciding to check the cameras, the phone guy continued to speak.

_"Now that might seem bad, I know, there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I was forced to sing those same stupid dongs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too."_

"Good to know... I think." Laney muttered before finding the camera showing Corey's office, she saw him looking around frantically paranoid about the animatronics positions. Luckily she hadn't seen anything so far.

_"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

"Hmm... is this what Cor was talking about?" Laney asked herself as Phone Guy continued.

_"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death."_

"D-Death..." Laney repeated not thinking Corey was serious about life risks here. She cringed just thinking about how painful it would be until she finally died, if she happened to get caught.

_"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"Boy Corey wasn't kidding." Laney said as she checked the cameras again only to see that Bonnie and Chica were gone from the Main Stage. "Great, just great."

***Corey's Office***

Corey entered his office and before sitting down checked both vents making sure no animatronics made early visits, he couldn't trust those mechanical monsters that's for sure. He sat at his desk with the fan running and sighed as he checked the cameras to wind the music box quickly, seconds later the phone rang once more signaling another call from Phone Guy.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it. Okay so, uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close up for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution."_

"A precaution?" Corey repeated in a confused manner as he closed the cameras.

_"Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... it'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted. Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure."_

"I can't avoid eye contact, they come to me." Corey said to himself as he wound up the music box again, this time he shined his light down the hall to find Foxy. He flashed him a few times before continuing to listen to the phone call.

_"But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just... stare. Uh... anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass, good night."_

"Good luck Lanes, it's going to be a long night." Corey said before preparing for the onslaught of animatronics.

()()()()()()()()

"Sorry everyone have to end it here, there's apparently a part two." Daxter said rubbing his head in pain, he was worried sick about Chris. But like the beginning the phone rang with yet another message from a Phone Guy except his voice sounded darker more mechanic.

_"Hello, hello? Just thought you should that we're opening a new restaurant. Something called Fazbear Fright, only one animatronic now. Just wanted to know if Chris... survives, if he would mind taking the night shift. We sort of, uh, need a new guard."_

"Fazbear Fright, are you insane!?" Daxter looks at you all. "There's a poll up now asking if you all want to see a crossover between Grojband and Five Nights at Freddy's 3. If so vote and please review this story, I DO NOT want to me homeless." Daxter begged.


End file.
